In A Tight Spot
by Nostalgiah
Summary: Lincoln and Luan end up hiding in a closet during a Halloween party to avoid getting in trouble which leads to something more, and candy isn't the only treat these two are going to be receiving. [Dedicated to Flagg] (ONESHOT)


**A couple years ago I sent a request for an idea for Flaggs story _"Do the Louds"_ that he picked which was about a costume party that led to Linc & Luan mistaking one another and ended up banging. So as a way to thank him for all the stories he has done, I figured I'd do another version of _"The Costume Party"_ as recognition. **

**Flagg, if you happen to be reading this I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was Lincoln's first high school Halloween party, and he was beyond stoked. The party was being held at Girl Jordan's place, and although Lincoln wasn't one of the popular kids he was still known in their circles which got him an invitation to the most talked event of the season.

Lincoln had procrastinated on his costume, so he found himself scrambling at the last minute to come up with something. Out of ideas, he finally settled on a clever idea to go with his hair and go as Mermaid Man. All he had to do was wear one of his orange shirts, a black speedo over green leggings, gloves, slippers and a bra. He was thankful for his sisters to lend him some of the things but the bra was a hard item to convince for.

Once his costume was complete, Lincoln headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat something light before the party, when he bumped into Luan who had just entered the front door.

"Hey Luan, what's that?" Lincoln asked, pointing to a shopping bag that she was holding.

"It's my costume," she replied. "I'm going to a party tonight so you don't have to worry about me scaring you."

"Cool, what did you get?" Lincoln asked, a bit curious on what Luan decided to dress up this year.

"Wonder Woman," she said simply, without opening the bag to show him.

"BORING. I gotta say sis I'm a bit surprised and disappointed. You're usually more creative and go out with a bang. Now me, I'm going as Mermaid Man!" Lincoln boasted, parroting the voice from the cartoon at the end. "Also helps me show off the new and improved body in case any ladies are interested."

"Ha, good luck with that dork," Luan chimed back as she made her leave upstairs to her room.

Lincoln made an annoyed groan but shrugged off his sister's teasing as he returned to the task at hand, grabbing a quick snack before heading upstairs to change.

After a short bike ride, Lincoln could see that the party was already going pretty hard as he could hear the beat of the music rumbling from outside. The party was mostly made up of kids he didn't know too well, but after hanging out and mingling for an hour with the few classmates he did know, he started to feel more comfortable. While by the snack table, Lincoln decided to take stock of the girls around, and wondered if he might be able to get "lucky" tonight. Now, that Ronnie Anne had moved away, Lincoln felt he had full rein on who he can see now.

He noticed all the usual suspects, and most of the girls were already paired up with boyfriends or jocks. He saw slutty angels, slutty demons, slutty cats, basically the same tired costumes that get recycled every year. Lincoln wasn't really complaining though, there was definitely a lot of talent at the party, and he appreciated the chance to gawk.

As he made his way out to the pool area Lincoln was stopped in his tracks by a vision in underwear. She was surrounded by guys, mostly from the football team, and he didn't recognize her from the back, despite how much time Lincoln spent staring. She was wearing very little, only blue boy shorts with white stars printed on them, a tight red tube top, and a gold tiara on top of her long wavy brown hair. Lincoln saw her turn down a beer and politely push away a guy trying to get to close, and he made his way over to get a better look.

If Lincoln was stunned by her beautiful body earlier, he was absolutely frozen when she turned and he saw her face. His own sister, dressed slutty at a Halloween party, and the cherry on top was that her body was amazing. Lincoln's head was filled with confusing feelings. Luan mostly dressed conservatively while going out so see her like this was a big shock and upsetting. But he was proud of her that she wasn't just accepting beer and advances from strange dudes. Lincoln was furious though that she would wear something like that in public, but his dick definitely appreciated the view. He had never been overly protective of her, but seeing Luan like this made him see her differently. It was like a switch flipped in his head. He now saw her as a woman instead of just his sister.

Lincoln took a walk to calm himself down. He was in control of himself, but he couldn't afford getting a hard on in a costume like this. After a few minutes, Lincoln got over it and went to hang out with some people he knew. He let the thoughts of Luan leave his mind. All he wanted was to enjoy the party and not deal with her for now.

A couple hours went by, and gradually the party guests got a little looser. Lincoln saw a few people drinking who probably shouldn't have been, and he smelled weed coming from one of the bathrooms. The music wasn't as loud as before, but the party was pretty packed, and it was getting pretty late.

He refocused his efforts on trying to get laid, and made another lap around Girl Jordan's house. He saw a few slutty nurses, an Elvira, a mummy who probably needed more toilet paper around her chest, and a girl just wearing a bikini. Lincoln put on his suave charm and made small talk with some girls, but with his luck he made little progress. Frustrated, he had wandered close to the front of the house when he first saw the flashing blue and red lights.

Instinctively, Lincoln darted toward the backyard, but he was too slow. There was a cop knocking on the front door, and at the same time a few other cops had headed down the side yard.

While he hadn't been drinking, he still wanted to escape the situation. A large group of people streamed in from the backyard, and his sister was one of the first among them. They made eye contact, and Lincoln could see the terror on Luan's face. Their parents were pretty conservative, and if she got brought home by the cops dressed like that there would definitely be hell to pay.

Thinking quickly, Lincoln scanned the room for options. He noticed a door to a closet that was mostly obscured by Halloween decorations, and he grabbed Luan by the arm before making a beeline toward it. It was mostly full of coats, but there was barely enough room for them to squeeze inside. Before shutting the door, he had the forethought to slide a nearby recliner closer to them, even further obscuring the closet.

Lincoln jumped in behind his sister, and shut the door quietly. They seemed pretty insulated, but Lincoln could definitely still hear the cops in the house rounding up and questioning people. Some neighbor must have called them, and he cursed under his breath at their situation.

Pressed tightly against his sister, Lincoln felt around quietly to see if there was a way to make more space for them. Luan and Lincoln both stood silently as they struggled in vain, and he couldn't help but feel Luan's ass grinding against him as I shifted around.

He heard crying outside the door and loud cop voices talking about finding weed, and I knew that we were likely stuck there for a while.

"Thanks for hiding me," Luan whispered, turning her head toward the back of the closet to face Lincoln slightly.

"No problem," He replied, "but I think we might be stuck here for a while."

"That's fine with me, I don't want to be associated with any of that mess out there," she replied.

"Same," Lincoln said back simply, then followed up with "Hey, I saw you out by the pool earlier, I watched you push that skeevy dude away."

"Yeah, I was excited to come to this party, but there were definitely some creeps here," Luan explained.

"I almost can't blame them," Lincoln slipped out, "look at what you're wearing."

"Fuck off, prude," She responded, elbowing her brother lightly. "I'm Wonder Woman."

"Barely," Lincoln said, laughing under his breath. "I wouldn't have known if you didn't tell me earlier."

"What? It's obvious, no one asked me who I was," she said defensively.

"Yeah, because they were probably too busy checking you out," Lincoln said. "I didn't even see the Wonder Woman logo on you."

"I've got it hanging on my top," Luan replied.

"Let me see." Lincoln lifted up on his toes to look over her shoulder. The view was incredible, and while he didn't intend to perv on his sister, he didn't stop himself either. Sure enough, Luan was right, but Lincoln still took a second to stare at her tits.

"It's too dark, I can't tell," He lied, lowering back down behind her.

Luan responded by grabbing his hand and pulling it around them, before setting it down on the cheap plastic logo hanging off her tube top. Apparently, she felt _very_ comfortable with him, but Lincoln was getting increasingly worried about trying to suppress a boner. He felt the logo, and dragged his hand as inconspicuously as he could on the way out, lightly feeling her tit as he did so.

"I guess you're right, my bad," Lincoln replied before a small pause. "It's still a pretty slutty costume though."

In return Lincoln got a harder elbow into his ribs.

"You're the slut if either of us is," Luan accused. "Look at what you're wearing."

"Pssh, this is what he actually wears. Wonder Woman wears way more than you are," Lincoln retorted. "I'm just not old and fat like him.

"Well, I didn't hear anyone complaining," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"You won't hear me complaining either," Lincoln answered back. That statement felt slightly inappropriate coming out of Lincoln's mouth, but Luan didn't react to it.

They both settled in for a moment and listened to the noises outside. More cops had arrived, and they were still rounding up people. Lincoln wasn't sure if his closet gamble would work, but he hadn't heard any footsteps close to them yet.

Luan soon shifted in front of Lincoln, apparently trying to readjust. Her ass backed firmly into Lincoln's dick and pressed it up against him, and she held there as she found a more comfortable position.

"Uh, sis..." Lincoln started, trying to imply what he meant without having to say it out loud.

"I know, I don't like being stuck in here with you either, but we don't have much choice, do we?" Luan asked rhetorically.

He didn't know if she was being coy or if she was really unaware of their position, but he didn't press it. Lincoln decided to focused all his energy on trying to suppress a boner.

_"Football, Pop-Pop, hangnail."_ Lincoln floated unsexual thoughts through his head, but the sight and feel of Luan in front of him was starting to get to him. He started to chub up, his cock stuck upright between her ass cheeks. _"HILLARY, HITLER, AUNT RUTH!"_

He tried to force his mind in another direction, but their physical proximity overruled his brain. Within a few seconds Lincoln was full on rock hard, and there was no way Luan couldn't feel it as she shifted slightly on her feet. He grabbed a handful of coats and squeezed hard, trying to focus his mind on any sensation other than that of the hot piece of ass on his dick.

"Um, is that..." Luan breathed out softly.

Lincoln was mortified, but he knew that there was no denying or hiding it. Despite his embarrassment, his dick didn't get any less hard.

"Sorry," Lincoln barely managed to form the words. "I can't help it. It's not just you, there were a bunch of hot girls here."

_"Just?"_ Luan quietly questioned.

While Lincoln meant the comment to explain away his hardon, somehow the word "just" had slipped in there, and he knew he had blown it. He didn't say anything, and they stood pressed together in silence for several minutes, both slightly shifting occasionally. Lincoln was in agony every time they moved, and he knew something had to change.

"Well, this is our situation for now, what can we do to make it easier?" Luan broke the silence, trying to find a solution to their problem.

"Uh, um, there's not many directions I can point it, and I can't really back up. The only other place I could shift it is down between us," Lincoln suggested. It wasn't completely true, he could definitely think of somewhere else he'd rather put it.

"Ok," Luan said quickly, surprising Lincoln. "move it down."

He didn't say anything. Lincoln just reached down and squeezed his hand between Luan's ass and his dick. He tried to shift it, but wearing tight swimwear made that impossible. Thinking on his feet, Lincoln pulled down the speedo a few inches and his cock sprung free, tapping Luan on her lower back.

"Sorry about this," He whispered. "I'm really sorry." Lincoln slid it down her ass crack, leaving a trail of precum, until it found a new resting place between her thighs.

"Did you take it out?" Luan asked quieter than ever. Lincoln had nothing to say in response.

"Try not to think about it," she offered. "Just pretend you're at the dentist or something."

"I have been," Lincoln admitted. "Nothing is working, my dick has a mind of its own."

They quieted back down, both of them listening for noises outside. It was a little quieter, but Lincoln could still hear the cops in the next room over. His feet were getting numb, and he could tell that Luan was also growing more uncomfortable. their shifting continued as they tried to find a better position, but he found himself more stimulated than ever. Every slight movement was jerking him off between Luan's thighs, and his precum was dripping off the tip of his cock. The warmth of her thighs was nice, and he didn't notice as he stopped attempting to drive the sexual thoughts from his mind.

Lincoln didn't know if he zoned out or just got lost in pleasure, but before he knew it he found himself moving slightly back and forth, essentially fucking Luan's thighs. The need to cum started to win the battle with his rational brain, but Lincoln was still able to hold back from forcing himself on her.

Before he knew it, Lincoln started to feel a different sensation. Luan's costume underwear hadn't shifted, but he felt a distinct wetness seeping down onto his cock. Next, the unmistakable smell of woman hit his nose, and his cock got harder than he knew was possible.

Lincoln knew what was happening to them, but he was unsure of how far they could really take it. He searched his mind for a course of action, for some way to probe her and test the waters.

"Do you like..." Lincoln paused, "dressing like that?"

It was weak, but it was the best he came up with.

"Do you like dressing like a slut?" He continued. "Do you get off on teasing guys?"

Luan said nothing right away, but she subtly pressed her ass back into her brother. Lincoln felt a tremor in her thighs, and at that point he was convinced that it was his game to lose. Lincoln's thrusts became way less subtle, and he felt the head of his cock drag across Luan's wet gash with each stroke.

"I'm n-not a tease..." She meekly replied. He cued off her tone and leaned in, pressing his lips against her ear.

"_Prove it~_," Lincoln whispered as forcefully as he could.

Luan's hands shot down to her underwear and yanked them down, and Lincoln's cock snapped back up against her as they rubber banded. The slap of it against her pussy was the loudest sound they had made so far, but neither of them seemed to care.

The green light was flashing in Lincoln's mind, and he knew that no more words were needed. He backed up as much as he could manage, and lined his cock up as Luan arched her back obscenely. The tip slid in easily, and Lincoln bent his knees slightly to make sure he could get all the way in his sister's sweet flower.

"FFFFFFuck me," Luan dragged out, but Lincoln didn't need to be told. He sunk himself balls deep in her, moved his hands to her hips, and took in the moment. Here they were, brother and sister, trapped in a closet, with his cock buried in her pussy.

"Oh, f-fuck, sis," Lincoln breathed out as he started to fuck Luan, moving relatively slowly in order to keep the noise down.

Her pussy was like a velvet vice grip, every inch of her felt divine on his cock. He slid in and out easily despite how tight Luan was, her wetness begging him to fuck her harder.

"I-I wanted to get laid at this party, b-but I had no idea it would be with you," Lincoln said.

"Oh fuck, this is so fucking hot," Luan responded quietly. She started to pick up the pace, fucking herself back into her brother as hard as she dared.

They still weren't really going at it, due to the fear of being discovered in the back of their minds. This didn't make it any less great, but it definitely gave Lincoln the stamina to last longer than usual. Their breathing grew hot and labored, and he noticed a few beads of sweat trail down Luan's back.

He moved his hands up from her hips to her tube top, pulling it down in one motion. It fell down to rest on her hips, and he didn't miss a stroke as he reached up and around to grope Luan's tits. Lincoln squeezed them and pulled on her nipples, getting himself acquainted with her body in ways he had never dreamed possible.

The tremor in Luan's thighs returned, and Lincoln sensed that she was close to cumming. He buried himself in her again and ground himself into her, resisting the urge to start pounding her instead. He moved his right hand down to her clit, and his left hand back to wrap it in her hair, yanking down hard enough to startle her. As he predicted, this set Luan off, and Lincoln kept himself buried all the way in as she started to cum on his cock.

Luan's whole body shook as Lincoln lightly rubbed her clit. Her neck and back arched, and she breathed heavy and hard. He let her ride it out, savoring the way her pussy squeezed down hard on his dick. After a moment, she came back to her senses and started grinding back against him. Her bubble butt felt amazing, and Lincoln was disappointed that they didn't have room for him to truly appreciate it.

"Did you cum?" Luan asked as she turned her head, making eye contact. Despite the dim light, Lincoln could see her cheeks were flushed.

"N-Not yet," He responded as he started to slowly fuck her again. Luan held eye contact with him, and he watched her bite her lip sexily.

"_I want you to_...~" she whispered to him.

"C-Can y-you turn around?" Lincoln asked as he buried himself balls deep again, expecting her to say no. Instead, Luan pulled off her brother's cock and raised up into her toes. She lifted her hands above her head as she tried to spin, barely managing to squeeze herself around to face him. Lincoln backed up as much as he could to get the best view of her basically naked body. He didn't even try to mask his expression as he gawked at her.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are? G-god you're the hottest piece of ass in this whole town!" Lincoln said, leaning closer to his beautiful sister.

She stood a few inches shorter than him now, and his dick poked into her stomach as he pulled her close. Lincoln desperately wanted to kiss her, but he hesitated. Somehow, he felt nervous despite the fact that he just made her cum, but he sacked up and just dove in.

Luan melted in Lincoln's arms as their lips met, and they kissed like long lost lovers. Lincoln had never felt like he was a good kisser, but everything felt right in the universe as they shoved their tongues in each other's mouths.

Without breaking the kiss, Lincoln grabbed Luan's ass and lifted her up. She knew what to do, and reached between them as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her body against the wall of the closet, and he finally had some more room to really give her longer strokes. Lincoln shifted gears, pounding Luan's pussy hard. He savored the feeling of her ass in his hands, and didn't waste the opportunity to grope the hell out of it.

Luan apparently appreciated her brother's passion. She started to moan into my mouth. The noises of their sex grew louder, yet neither of them cared as a siren still blared outside.

"What did you want me to do?" Lincoln teased, pulling back from Luan's hungry mouth. She hugged Lincoln close, and he felt her tits bouncing into his chest as he continued to pound her.

"_Cummm_...~" Luan whispered back with her lips brushing Lincoln's ear.

"You want me to cum?" He pressed her further, not relenting.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted back with a moan.

"You dirty slut, you want your brother to cum in your pussy?" Lincoln responded, enjoying his control over his sister.

"P-please, please cum in my pussy," Luan stuttered out. He wasn't expecting her to get off again, but Lincoln felt her tense up as her grip around me tightened. This really lit his fire, and he let her have it as hard as he could. Lincoln knew he was close, but he held back as long as he could.

The wet slapping of their sex filled the closet, and no doubt anyone in the room outside would have heard them. Miraculously, no footsteps approached, they were left alone to get away with their taboo crime.

As Lincoln neared the edge, a sudden pressing thought entered his mind.

"Are.. are you..." He panted out as he kept on thrusting his hips.

"Cum, just cum," She reassured him immediately.

"Safe? Are you on the pill?" Lincoln managed to get out through gritted teeth, barely holding back the floodgates. Luan's pussy felt divine, and he knew in a few seconds that he would have no choice.

"Oh fuck, cum, please cum in me, cum for your sister~," Luan begged, ignoring Lincoln's question.

He felt the tip of his dick press against her womb, and her pussy juice drip down his balls. Lincoln knew he was done for, and he gave in to his desire.

"Oh FUCK," He said way too loud, and slammed in deep as he started to cum. Lincoln shot rope after rope as deep as he could, moaning out loud as Luan's pussy squeezed and milked him. Luan squeezed her legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling out, as she brought her mouth back up to his ear.

"_No~,"_ She whispered, answering Lincoln's earlier question. In that moment it was the sexiest word he had ever heard.

He felt like his orgasm lasted years. Lincoln emptied himself fully into his big sister's hot body as he took a picture of the moment in his mind. They rocked against each other as Lincoln came back down to earth. Their sweat glued them to each other as they resumed making out, and Lincoln felt like they were two puzzle pieces who just slid into place.

"_Best. Halloween. Ever,_" They both told themselves.

* * *

*****Happy Halloween*****


End file.
